


Worth living for...

by zazajb



Series: Worth... [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Sequel to Worth dying for – their date and that conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth living for...

  


Title: Worth living for...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers – SoD/LotT: DW; set in the days just after KKBB TW S2, mentions of past character deaths  
Summary: Sequel to Worth dying for – their date and that conversation. 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution, jackxianto & TW_classic & tw_proper, jantosparkle, ijs [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Requested sequel to Worth Dying for.

A/N1 For [](http://iolo1234.livejournal.com/profile)[ **iolo1234**](http://iolo1234.livejournal.com/)   – I know I promised you this a long time ago...hope it was worth the wait!

**Worth living for**

The rest of the day was uneventful, with nothing more than some space junk in the park which they were able to pass off as a broken tail rudder from a light aircraft. Jack had insisted Gwen buy them all Mr Whippy soft ice creams from the van by the swings which was why Ianto was now bent over awkwardly in the foot-well of the SUV, jacket off and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, cleaning the innumerable sticky drips that had fallen as Jack had rushed himself, Gwen, their crumpled hunk of Ruxtillian freighter and five rapidly melting ‘99’s with extra sprinkles back to the hub...

“I know you’re there, Jack!” Ianto’s voice was muffled as he rubbed away the offending marks on the carpet.

“Just enjoying the view..!” Jack chuckled and pressed himself against the Welshman’s back, “you have no idea what it does to me...” his voice dropped an octave, “...I sent the others home...”

“I know _exactly_ what it does to you...sir...” Ianto rolled his vowels and pushed back against the hard swelling in the other man’s trousers, twisting his hips just enough to draw a low moan from his Captain.

Ducking out from the confined space of the SUV he straightened up and turned to face Jack, whose arms had immediately wrapped themselves around him, tugging him in close. Ianto smiled into the kiss as their lips met and he melted into the embrace, opening his mouth as their kiss deepened so their tongues could dance the rumba against the backdrop of mounting desire... It was many long and pleasurable minutes before they came up for much needed oxygen, panting softly.

Jack buried his face in Ianto’s neck, pressing feather-light kisses against his skin, sending a series of tiny shivers down the Welshman’s spine and a gentle gasp escaped his deliciously pink, kiss swollen lips... Grinning, Jack released him and grabbed his hand, dragging him delightedly back towards the main hub and his office, thoughts of unwrapping his young man slowly playing out sensuously in his head... He tightened his grip on Ianto’s hand and increased his pace until they staggered into his office and he pressed his Welshman up against the door to kiss him senseless, Ianto’s hands tangling in his Captain’s hair as his senses flew...swept up in a rush of everything that was just _Jack_...

 Pulling apart, breathing heavily, Ianto wriggled regretfully out of Jack’s arms and stepped over to the coat rack to grab his jacket. Slipping into it, he grinned at Jack’s puzzled expression, “...our date...I need to go home...to get ready...”

“Oh..! Yea...course...” Jack’s highly charged images of them writhing naked on his tiny bunk faded sadly...

“So, how do you want me?”

Or maybe not..? Ianto’s question reignited the fire in his groin and he reached out towards his Welshman, “...how about naked and in my bed?”  

Rolling his eyes, Ianto stepped back out of Jack’s reach, “I meant, what’s the dress code..? Where are we going?” He grimaced “...or maybe you don’t really want to do this?” cold realisation smacking him painfully below the belt. Ianto sighed and turned away, his heart sinking, the old wounds reopening...perhaps Owen was right...Jack wasn’t interested in a relationship, just no-strings sex...a part-time shag...

“No! I mean _yes_... **yes**...smart casual...pick you up at seven?” Jack realised with horror that he’d come perilously close to blowing it... _again_...relieved to see the hint of a smile on the young man’s face...”I want to do this properly...”

“Proper first date?” the smile that spread over Ianto’s face melted Jack’s heart and drove away any misgivings he’d been harbouring... _he didn’t do relationships...when had Ianto managed to get beyond all his barriers_...lost in his mental meanderings he almost missed the rest... “...shy hand holding, tentative looks and if you’re lucky, a chaste kiss goodnight?”

Jack spluttered, “yes...yes if that’s what you want...” _he’s worth it... **he’s really worth it...**_ the truth hit him like a steam train and he met Ianto’s gentle gaze, “we’ll do this properly...”

Ianto nodded, “seven then...”

Moments later the roller door closed behind him. Jack pondered on where to go, grinning to himself as the perfect place popped into his head. He dug out his mobile and tapped out a quick message before sliding down the ladder into his room to sort out his clothes...

At five to seven, as Jack pulled up outside, Ianto sauntered out to meet him before he had a chance to stop the engine. Jack’s breath caught in his throat – Ianto looked _amazing_ in black trousers that hugged his backside, a deep red silk shirt, a simple silver-buckled belt and his short black wool coat that hung open...

Opening the door, Ianto slid in beside him. Jack was just staring at him, his mouth making goldfish-like circles... Ianto smirked, Jack – speechless – not a usual phenomenon! He leant across and planted a soft kiss on his Captain’s lips, cupping his face and sliding his tongue into the other man’s mouth as Jack responded, deepening the kiss. They broke apart when they ran out of air and Ianto retreated to his side of the car, fastening his seatbelt, before raising an eyebrow at his date...

“Ready?”

“Uh! Yeah...you look...edible!” Jack smiled and pulled away from the kerb, cutting up a white van whose driver leaned on his horn and made some very distinctive hand gestures, all of which sailed over Jack’s head!

“Thanks...” Ianto glanced at Jack through his eyelashes and had to admit that the black trousers, black and white striped shirt open at the neck and leather jacket looked rather good...and the hair...spiked just a bit... “you too...” He smiled at Jack’s answering grin and gazed out of the window as they headed out of the city centre towards Cathays.

They swung into the car park and Jack turned the engine off, leaping out of the SUV and rushing round to open Ianto’s door for him, the action earning him a fond smile and a chuckle. He reached for the young man’s hand and entwined their fingers, squeezing gently, before tugging him towards the door of the restaurant.

Ianto looked around him with interest. The Armless Dragon had a quiet and intimate feel to it, the soft sounds of Ella Fitzgerald played in the background and the lighting was low, candles flickering on the tables adding to the cosy atmosphere. Jack glanced at him anxiously, relaxing when Ianto responded with a smile and a tightening of his hand.

“Captain..!” Ianto raised his eyebrows as Jack was swept into a huge hug by a black suited man, whose handsome face gave way to an ugly scar that swept from the side of his cheekbone down his neck and disappeared into his collar... “...you going to introduce me..?” he asked as he released him and turned towards Ianto.

Jack grinned and draped an arm around Ianto’s shoulders, “Ianto this is Paul, Paul Ianto, my...partner...” Ianto’s heart leapt in a manner befitting a pubescent girl at the introduction, shaking Paul’s hand warmly.

Paul tugged lightly on the sleeve of Jack’s leather jacket, “where’s the coat tonight, huh? You always wear the big hero coat?” He turned to Ianto, “I love that coat...Jack saved me from a mugger about three years ago, encouraged me to claim compensation and then helped me set up this place...he’s my hero...so...” he swung back to Jack, “my coat..?”

“...is safe at home... Tonight it’s just me and Ianto...no heroes...just us...”

Nodding, Paul led them through the room towards the secluded booths at the back. They slid into it opposite each other after handing Paul their jackets. He leant towards Ianto to whisper in a conspiratory fashion “...you’re the first person he’s ever brought here...always comes alone...I used to worry...but now...” he winked at Ianto and bustled away.

Jack lifted the wine bottle that’d been ready waiting for them, “wasn’t exactly a mugger...” he frowned, “poor bloke was only outside having a smoke, he saw the weevil attack me and came to _my_ aid – not the other way around...had to retcon him of course...this...” he waved his hand at their surroundings, “was his dream... We used to talk about it when he was in the hospital – I’d visit when I could – and then he got a letter from the Injury Compensation Board...” he shrugged at Ianto’s raised eyebrows, acknowledging that his date knew full well no such organisation existed and that it had been Jack who’d done this, “he was over the moon – finally he could have his own place... I try and come once a month...rift permitting and other...events...” His face darkened and he suppressed a shudder as memories of the year-that-never-was scurried across his brain...    

“Thought it looked like a classic weevil injury” Ianto said quietly, reaching his hand across the table to take hold of Jack’s. “ _Jack._..” he rubbed his thumb gently against the warm flesh, “you have to stop dying needlessly...I know you come back but that doesn’t mean you have to be so reckless...” he squeezed Jack’s hand, “why d’you care so little about yourself...”

Jack leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to their joined hands. “You don’t understand...”

“Then _make me understand_...tell me Jack...there’s so much I don’t know about you...why must you die and suffer every time...” the low, even tone and the steel in his eyes telling Jack that he wasn’t going to bluff his way out of this one...

He looked down at their linked hands. “While I was away...with the Doctor...I saw so many things...bad things...” his voice dropped to a whisper so Ianto had to lean forward to hear him, “I saw the _end of the world_...and I died...so many times a day...for a year... _the Master..._ he tortured me...knives, guns, acid, starvation...so many deaths...and with every revival I thought of you...it was your face that kept me fighting...”

“Why’d he do it?” Ianto’s eyes sparkled with unshed tears, horrified at the thought of Jack enduring so much pain

“Because he could...because he thought the Doctor might break, knowing I was suffering... After that, any death here is nothing compared to them...so it doesn’t matter...” he glanced up to meet Ianto’s eyes, gasping at the intensity of emotion in those deep blue depths.

“You listen to me Jack Harkness...” his voice shook as he tightened his grip on his Captain’s hand, “it _does_ matter...to me...and you have to promise me that you’ll only sacrifice yourself if it’s the last resort...you’re...too important to me and I can’t bear to think of you suffering all that pain...you told me, remember...how much it hurts...and I don’t want to see you go through that if I don’t have to... _promise me Jack...promise me you’ll live..._ ”

Leaning across the table, Jack hauled the Welshman in for a brief but hotly passionate kiss, releasing him as Paul returned to their booth with a jug of iced water. Ianto blushed as the man grinned happily at him and patted Jack’s shoulder. “He’s good for you Jack...I can see that...now are you ready to order..?

They chose from the _A Taste of Wales_ menu, sharing a starter platter of five small dishes including  smoked Monmouthshire chicken with avocado and Carmarthen ham crisps, Pembrokeshire spider crab tart and sewin (sea trout) pancakes with dill yoghurt. For their main course Ianto chose sirloin of Welsh Black beef with gratin potatoes while Jack opted for Brecon lamb with rosemary, saffron potatoes and spring greens.

As Paul departed with a wink at their joined hands, Jack gazed into Ianto’s eyes, “I promise...but if it’ll save someone else’s life then I won’t hesitate...deal?”

“Deal! So, tell me some more about Paul...this place...” he brushed his thumb over Jack’s as he listened to his Captain enthusing about how the inspiration of fresh local ingredients and a hot, blue eyed architect with a cute arse had led them to Cathays...

The evening flew past in a haze of delicious food, good company and blissful surroundings and after some excellent coffee and a brief disagreement with Paul, who hadn’t wanted to give them a bill, but who’d relented after Jack insisted it wasn’t a proper date for Ianto unless Paul let Jack pay, they each gave the owner a hug and ventured out into the chilly night air.

Jack opened the car door for Ianto, only to find himself pressed up against the side of the SUV as the Welshman’s lips sought his and they kissed sweetly, hands threading through hair and sliding down bodies to press ever closer...hot swellings straining against the restrictions of their trousers as the kiss deepened. They broke apart, briefly, to recharge their air supply, lips just millimetres apart, before sinking straight back into hot, open mouthed kisses as tongues explored excitedly and soft moans were lost against each other’s mouths...

“Take me home Jack...” Ianto’s eyes burned with desire as he gazed into Jack’s blue grey pools...you can come in for...coffee...

Jack drove them swiftly to Ianto’s flat where they staggered their way up the stairs, stopping on every landing for ever more frantic kisses until they fell through the front door in a tangled heap, each helping the other to shed their clothes as quickly as possible. As Jack slid the warm red silk from his Welshman’s shoulders he reflected briefly that this... _Ianto_...was most definitely worth living for...

 

End

The Armless Dragon is real.... <http://www.armlessdragon.co.uk/>

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
